The Chronicles of Galaxy
by Horseylover17
Summary: After the discovery of Equestria, tension among the three pony clans still existed despite only several years of living together. Neither one knew that a great darkness was coming to destroy the world. Galaxy, an Alicorn who watches over the stars, galaxies, and worlds, is given a duty to find 6 ponies to defeat the darkness. This is the story of how everything came to be.
1. Prologue

Flying through the stars was now my past time. Living forever may have its perks, but when it comes to time, it gets not only sad, but boring. If I could give up my immortality then I would, but knowing I was needed and that I was a mother to the most powerful alicorns in Equestria, it gave me the reason to live. So long as my daughters live then I shall live to. Not only that, but I had a duty to watch over the stars and galaxies. A duty that was given to me long ago by the Council of the Guardians, whose members have been long dead.

Watching Celestia and Luna making a home for themselves in their new world called Equestria made me feel proud. After the harmony between the unicorns, pegasai, and earth ponies, they needed help with all the new countries that slowly began to form in their world. Many years of my two daughters ruling over Equestria, despite all the obstacles they faced, I still was proud to call them my daughters. When I visited them yesterday, they told me about the Mane 6 and I couldn't help, but let my heart sink. The Mane 6 reminded me of 6 ponies that helped me long ago.

It was years after the union of the earth, unicorn, and pegasai ponies that I needed to call help. Help in defeating my former love, Blackhole. Despite always doing things alone, I needed help that time because I had no power of changing the minds of Blackhole's followers nor the power to bring my fading stars and galaxies back. Along with that, through the dying breathes of the Council of the Guardians, they wanted me to find the new guardians. Without those six, their world would be nothing, but destroyed. Because of those 6, that was how the Elementals of Harmony were created.

Remembering those 6, reminded me of the past. After many centuries, I still held those memories as if it all happened yesterday. Despite my resistant to wanting to remember what the 6 had to go through, I still wanted to keep their memory alive. Someday, the world will know there sacrifice, but for now it was best to keep it quiet till I knew the world was ready. Ready for the shocking truth and of how the world wouldn't have existed because of them.

I flew down to Equestria and to a place called Everfree Forest. In this forest was my daughters old castle that they once lived in. Entering the ruins, I began to remissness this castle's former glory. Its beautiful tapestries were now tearing away. The once magnificent garden withered to dead branches and leaves. Its majestic halls were crumbling to dust. Despite its decay, I still knew the path to the hidden library.

Once I walked through the wall that hid the secret library, I immediately looked for a specific book. One that was very old, but still held its secret tale of a great sacrifice. After finding a worn out leather book, I used my magic to bring the book to me, but I also unlocked its hidden story. To the normal eye, it looked nothing more than a common old book telling a fillies and colts stories, but when using the right magic to unlock it, the books cover would transform into a mimic of the night sky. In the middle of the cover was of seven cuttie marks. The first was of a feather pen, the second of a crescent moon with a star on its bottom tip, the third was of a crescent moon surround by blue tear drops, the fourth was of a dream catcher, the fifth was of a yellow lightning bolt, the sixth was of a snowflake, and the last one was of three stars.

I glanced at the three stars till I felt a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Starlight," I whispered the name I haven't said so long.

I opened the book and saw words beginning to appear before the blank page.

_Whoever so reads these words has either unlocked my journal or accidentally unleashed a magic so great that my journal had open. I hope it was option one. If you didn't unlock my journal then the world must be in great danger again. If it is in great danger, then read a story from the past to find a way to defeat the next darkness. The reason this journal was locked was so no one could know this story. No one must know the secret details of how everything truly came to be. _

I chuckled at the writers words, but knew that she was being serious. She was always serious when she wrote.

_Then let me began this tale dear reader so you will truly know. This story is a secret to many that not even Celestia or Luna must know of it. This journal is proof of the record of the hidden history. I, Starlight, shall begin this tale. The tale known as The Chronicles of Galaxy._

I hesitated to turn the page, but after some thought, I slowly turned the page and began to read the historic tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Galaxy flew across the night sky and looked among her stars. She was greatly disturbed as to why some of the stars were fading. Along with that, worlds were slowly dying that some of its residents either left or died out. It was her duty to watch and protect them, but how could she when she didn't know what was happening to any of them. Frustrated, she had no choice, but to summon a meeting with the Council of the Guardians.

The Council of the Guardians have been around for so long that Galaxy can't remember when they given her the duty she has now. Like her, they were all alicorns, but they were there to witness the birth of the universe. The common alicorns believed that the Council of the Guardians were the ones that created the universe in the first place and they were the ones who created the other alicorns in their own image. Besides creating alicorns, they also created mortal species like the earth, unicorns, and pegasi species to see can three different species live in harmony. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well, especially in the world of Equestria. Despite that, they told all the alicorns not to interfere with it since alicorns were considered "heavenly beings". She knew that she had to make her case and order and investigation.

She went through an astral cloud and inside the cloud was of a grand palace made out of many colorful clouds and little stars. The palace was located in the center of the universe. After many centuries of coming to the palace, she still was in awed at its grand beauty. In front of the castle stood two alicorn guards. One was of the colored gold with a silver sword as a cuttie mark while the other guard was of silver colored with a gold sword. Without even talking to these two guards, Galaxy knew that they were twin brothers. She landed in front of the palace and was greeted by a slight pain in her stomach, but shook it off.

"Not now my sweets," she whispered. "Just a little longer."

"What business do you have?" the gold alicorn asked.

"I am here to summon a meeting with the Council," she stated.

"Why do you request a meeting with them?" asked the silver alicorn.

"That is not your concern. Just let me in," she stated as she approached the door to the palace.

The guards blocked her from the entering causing her to sigh in frustration. She backed away and her horn began to glow.

"I do not wish to harm the both of you, but this is a dire emergency," she said angrily. "Let me through or dire consequences will befall you!"

The two brothers went into a fighting stance and their horns also began to glow.

"So be it," she said.

"Enough!" a loud voice boomed, which cause the three alicorns to lower their magic. A cloud began to form in the shape of an alicorn, only it wasn't a solid form. It still kept its colorful cloud shape, but when it opened it eyes, its eyes shimmered yellow. Branded on its chest was of an orange crystal which shinned brightly. The three alicorns bowed in front of the great being.

"Honoria, please forgive us, but we were just following the Council's orders," the gold alicorn spoke.

"What were those orders Naeem?" Honoria asked.

"Not to disturb the Council unless a summoning was made by them," Naeem said.

"We didn't want to break the Council's orders, so we were just stopping her from coming into the palace," the silver alicorn said. "We were prepared to fight her off in order to abide the wishes of the council."

"Pavan, although we did enforce that rule, we knew Galaxy was coming. I am here to apologize for not letting you and your brother be aware that we were expecting her," Honoria said to the brothers then turned to Galaxy. "You must come with me at once."

Galaxy stood up and followed Honoria to the palace as the brothers continued to bow at Honoria. The cloud doors cleared a path for Galaxy and Honoria for them to enter the palace. Once they entered in the palace, the clouds sealed the entrance.

"You know why I am here?" asked Galaxy.

"We know," Honoria said without looking at Galaxy.

Suddenly, they were transported to a room with six high chairs that formed a circle. In each chair sat the six majestic beings. Galaxy found herself in the middle of the circle and was faced with the eyes of the high power beings. She was stared down by the eyes of the Council of the Guardians.


End file.
